Zhiyu Moke meets the Zero-G Vocaloids
Zhiyu Moke: Uh, are you a green-haired Engloid known as Sonika? SONiKA: Yep, that's me. I was born in Great Britain from a mother who's supposedly Japanese. Moke: It's great to meet you, then, I'm Zhiyu Moke and I'm one of the 6 Chinese Vocaloids of Vsinger. SONiKA: Great to see you too, Moke, I've learned that my company Zero-G is the only Vocaloid company that the British had founded for quite some time. Moke: How elegant~ I'll have to see what it really looks like for now. SONiKA: I have 8 friends who really represent the same company as I do. Would you like to meet them? Moke: Certainly, Sonika, I've always wanted a chance for that~ (scene cuts to the next 10 minutes) LOLA: So far, my Leon and I have been living on as humans rather than sets of software for about 15 years as some people think. Prima: I know, Lola, you two certainly made the first perfect couple of this company. Tonio and I came as the second pair. Your birth dates may be the same, but mine and Tonio's are completely different, aren't they, my dear? Tonio: No doubt about it, my white flower, we just got saved by those who defended us in the first place... LEON: ...countering the words of hate with the ones of comfort and defense. I'll try to do better no matter what. DAINA: You know what made my country become friends with the British? I think King George III had just succumbed to his insanity even as he was forced to sign something after the American victory in the 1770s. Or is the 80s? I think there were foxes and wolves in those times just like today, weren't there, Dex? DEX: Well, I can honestly agree with you, Daina, if we could go back in time, we can see that they existed. Miriam: Maybe they might have to do with whether or not parts are biased to indulge children's feelings. AVANNA: That reminds me that the British were successfully trying to stop who they call the Chinese executioners sadistic murderers from killing innocent victims who were what they call drug sellers tied up since they met. Moke: But I'm not a bad person, am I? SONiKA: Of course not, Moke, I've been knowing there's a god who would not allow killing. Hey, guys, I want you to meet Moke Zhiyu. He's from China. Moke (after taking off his hat): Good to see you, Engloids, I've always wanted to do something for you. What would you like? Prima: Tonio and I want to do something very special. So, I'd like a WALL-E movie because it is a love story and we haven't seen him for ages. Tonio: Me too~ Moke: I see now. I'll have to go get it for you two then. And would you like some oolong tea to go with it? Prima: Why, yes, I definitely would. I have my tea set back in my home and I'd like my cup very sweet. What about yours, Tonio? Tonio: I've been told that some men just like it bitter and get used to it. Moke: OK, I'll have to get some sugar for dame Prima's teacup. LEON: What about me and my wife? I want us to make sure that every day is a special day for us both. LOLA: You tell him, Leon~! *inhales* Anyway, Moke, I haven't cooked up a stir-fry before. Can you teach me since you're Chinese? Moke: I'll keep it in mind, Lola, I'll have to go get myself a notebook and make a list first. Kimberly Jordan (aka Kimberly AJ) *Transcript *MMD settings & animation Voice cast Manual voices *Su Shangqing as Zhiyu Moke *Empath-P/Aki Glancy as DAINA *Kenji-B/Sam Blakeslee as DEX *Miriam Stockley as Miriam *Rachel Dey as AVANNA *Sarah Brightman as Prima Voicebanks for Talkloid *V4 SONiKA *V1 L♀LA *V1 LE♂N *V3 Tonio Category:Vocaloid Category:Talkloid ideas Category:MMD productions